Drabbles
by 00Boo
Summary: A collection of drabbles of varying lengths inspired by a word generator. Morgan/Reid
1. 20

Title: Drabble Collection  
Author: 00Boo  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing(s): Morgan/Reid (pre-slash or established, depending on drabble)  
Rating: T  
Summary: A collection of drabbles of varying lengths inspired by a word generator.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms used. This is just for fun!

Notes: While looking for prompts and the like, I came across a website that randomly generates words for you, and I realized that I could totally go drabble-crazy! None of these take place in any specific order or timeline.

00000

**Bottle**

Summer was fast approaching, and each day seemed to be hotter then the last. On a particulary scalding day, Reid brought a bottle of soda to work. Not just any bottle, but one that just so happened to have a very long neck. Morgan will still deny to this day that the reason he quickly excused himself from his paperwork was because of the way Reid's lips were wrapped around it, and the fact that his expression of pure bliss on his face (due to the refreshing drink, and not at all due to what Morgan's mind was coming up with) looked very similar to something he could not mention. 

**Catalog**

Morgan swears that he was looking for a gift for his sister. And even though that's probably the truth, it's very hard to cover up the fact that you were looking through a woman's clothing catalog without it sounding sketchy. However, Morgan does learn a valuable lesson when the dress he orders is the wrong size and he comes home one day to find it missing from the closet and Reid lounging on the bed looking more casual then he's ever been - except for the fact that he's wearing the dress, and it fits him almost too perfectly. When Morgan answers the phone the next day, and it's Garcia asking him how her 'little idea' went, he can't think of enough words to sum up his gratitude.

**Crib**

When Garcia announces to everyone that her and Kevin are having a baby, everyone begins planning, and each person is given a specific role to play. Why Reid and Morgan were chosen to help Garcia shop for furniture -instead of JJ, who has actual experience- he'll never know. They're now shopping for cribs, and Reid is leaning over one, looking at the plush sheets as if a baby is actually sleeping inside. The scene makes Morgan feel a strange pull in his stomach, and some sort of feeling that can only be described as _'longing' _wells up in his chest.

**Poke**

Reid never really notices when he goes into one of his 'moments of genius'. All he's really aware of is that the world around him completely tunes out and all he can see are math equations and flashing pictures. The people around him each take it differently, most of them calling his name over and over again until he snaps out of it. On the very first occasion that Morgan is there to witness it, it actually scares him so much that he pokes Reid harshly in the side. And it _hurts_.

**Curse**

Reid rarely curses. It's just not in his nature to express opinions through vulgar language. The first time they hear Reid full-on swear is the first time they force him to go to a bar with them. After a few drinks, Reid is ranting and raving like a lunatic, still holding onto his intelligence while intoxicated and saying things that none of them understand, but with curses after almost every word. They try everything to get him to shut up, and eventually, Morgan (who just so happens to be the unlucky one sitting next to Reid) is forced to stop him with a kiss. Neither of them remember anything in the morning, but they're now very much aware of a new spark between them the next day.

**Rest**

Reid comes to work every single day with circles under his eyes so dark it looks like he was punched, and no matter how early he leaves work because of exhaustion, the circles never go away. Everyone is concerned and frightened in their own right, but only Morgan truly understands what's going on, and it's at times like this that he misses Gideon more then ever before. But he has to do something, so he sucks up his anxiety and shows up at Reid's house when it gets dark. In all honesty, he has absolutely no idea what do once Reid actually _answers_ the door, and at first they both shuffle awkwardly and avoid eye contact, but the second Morgan is inside the house with the door shut behind him, Reid collapses into his arms. No nightmares haunt him that night.

**Clip**

Morgan's never found another adult _cute, _before. Sure, the women that he meets in bars and clubs are pretty damn hot, and most of them are _sexy_, but they're never qualified as _cute_, no matter how attractive they are. But when Garcia gets fed up with watching Reid swat his hair out of his face, and decides to take action by forcing him to wear a hair clip, Morgan doesn't think he's ever seen anything more adorable.

**Single**

Reid is single. Reid is _always_ single. Nobody really knows much about his teenage years or childhood, but none of them really think that Reid has ever dated in the first place. He seems like the kind of person that's content to live in a library and never see the light of day. But for some strange reason, no matter how many times Reid completely misinterprets Morgan's flirting as friendly jokes, Morgan can't find it in himself to give up.

**Jerk**

Garcia had screamed and called the man a jerk, but Morgan looked to be more on the verge of spitting venom. Reid didn't care, honestly. He was used to being called a freak by now, and used to being propositioned by adults of both genders at bars and even randomly on the street. Then again, he'd never had a man not-so-subtly ask for sexual acts while, in the process, call him a freak (well, he used more creative terms then that, but that's not the point). Yet, even with Garcia ready to kick him in the groin, and Morgan looking to be in the process of foaming at the mouth, the man wasn't bothered in the slightest. In fact, he actually had to nerve to push through the middle of both of them and ask Reid again in what was probably supposed to be his huskiest voice (while shoving his face _way_ too close to Reid's in the process). Morgan completely snapped. Snarling, he grabbed the back of the man's shirt, yanking him backwards and throwing him into the closest bar table. Garcia tugged them both away before any real fighting could begin, but Morgan's eyes were dark and vicious the entire drive home.  
**  
Ink**

It happens to the best of people, but it doesn't make it any more enjoyable. Reid is completely zoning out, writing in a rhythm that has him completely relaxed, when the top of his pen suddenly _explodes, _splashing him in black ink. He doesn't mean to, but it surprises him so much that he lets out a scream somewhere between a squeal and a whistle, and everything goes quiet. Morgan's hysterical laughter breaks the silence.

**Movie**

When Reid first suggested that they get together to watch a movie, Morgan was more then a little surprised. The first few nights were awkward beyond comprehension, but eventually it became a thing to look forward to. He always felt guilty, because he could see Reid's attitude change as the movie played on. The closer it got to ending, the more anxious he would become, knowing that soon he would have to go the bed, which meant more nightmares. On this particular night, Reid was suffering from the aftershocks of a particularly dreadful one, and was more horrified of sleep then Morgan had ever seen him. Trying to be 'cool' even though he was terrified of denial, he stretched his arms above his head, dropped his hand around Reid's shoulders, pulled him close, and commanded him to close his eyes. Reid, instead of stiffening up like he usually did, let out a shaky breath and snuggled as far into Morgan's side as he could, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. The movie was completely forgotten.

**Sweet**

One of life's very important lessons, along with brushing your teeth and staying in school, was to never give Reid candy. Reid had a sweet tooth that could rival a child's, but with more extreme consequences. If anyone thought Reid was annoying when he _wasn't _eating candy, they had no idea what they were missing. Morgan, however, has done some extensive research, and now knows that there is, in fact, a positive outcome when Reid is hyped up on sugar - his kisses taste even more delicious.

**Tank**

Taking Reid to the aquarium just may have been the best idea Morgan has ever had. The second they stepped foot in the building, Reid rushed up to the closest tank, shoved his nose into the glass, and stared in absolute awe at the rainbow of fish chasing each other through weeds and rock tunnels. The only reason they stayed to watch the dolphins perform was because of Reid's look of absolute_ joy _when the announcement came on. They rushed to the little area, and Morgan was completely soaked by the end and annoyed that the dolphins were only splashing water at _him_, but it was worth it.

**Snow**

One of the most important (well, in Reid's opinion) differences between them is the fact that Morgan hates snow. The first time Morgan refused Reid's offer to go for a simple _walk_ in the snow, he had been absolutely appalled. How could anyone not like snow? But, of course, Reid knows that he simply has to make a pouty face and Morgan will follow him anywhere. This lead to Reid running out of the house and Morgan trying to fully bury himself inside of his jacket, trudging slowly behind. The moment, however, that Reid will always remember, is when he looked back to see if Morgan was keeping up. Maybe it was the contrast in clothing or skin color (Reid doesn't fully know) but Morgan looked (Morgan would strangle him in his sleep if he ever found out that Reid associated this word with him) _beautiful._

**Arcade**

Morgan doesn't even remember why they stopped at an arcade in the first place, but right now he's too busy trying to hold in his laughter to think about it properly. On a whim, Reid had decided to try out one of the games. At first he was just testing it out, playing some game that Morgan knew he had heard of before that involved stacking blocks, and now he was on one of the higher levels, flying through them without a single mistake, and had even attracted a _crowd. _Almost every single person in the arcade had stopped what they were doing and come to watch Reid beat a video game. When Reid's time runs out and they both decide to leave, Morgan pats him on the back and congratulates him, mainly because he knows that Reid is probably dying to explain the mathematic-whatchamacallit behind beating the game, and Morgan is not interested at all.****

Cough

Despite his pale and somewhat sickly appearance, Reid rarely gets sick. It's almost like he's immune to the common cold, so on the particular day that he's busy doing work and suddenly lets out a choking cough, everyone turns to look. He tries to cover it up, but everyone knows the symptoms, and by the weekend Morgan is tucking him under a pile of blankets and spoon-feeding him chicken noodle soup.****

Hum

None of them have ever seen Reid listening to music other then Mozart or Beethoven, and they're not going to say anything about it because they know Reid won't listen. Besides, the mental picture of Reid dancing to some recent pop sensation is actually kind of disturbing. Nobody says a thing. But one day, Reid comes into work grinning from ear to ear and pretty much prances to his seat. If that wasn't odd enough, he suddenly starts to _hum_. It's quiet and none of them can determine the song, but it sounds familiar, and they know it's not Beethoven. As long as Reid doesn't start headbanging they're all fine with it.

**Bug**

Reid has faced murderers, pedophiles, rapists, and the like, but none of them even compare to the pure evil that is the dreaded _bug. _It's crawling down the wall, and if Reid weren't trying to blend into the _opposite _wall, he could probably determine the exact species. He calls out to Morgan in a voice much too similar to the time in the elevator (that they _do not _talk about), and Morgan simply raises an eyebrow as if saying, 'Really?', and bats it away into a dark corner. Reid is still shaken (because, seriously, he could have _died_) but Morgan wraps him up tightly in his arms and he knows that he's safe.

**Snack**

****Morgan finds that Reid has a very twisted definition of 'snack'. If Morgan was hungry and wanted something to eat, he would eat food. Reid, on the other hand, would find the biggest mug that he could, and have a cup of sugar-coffee (because Morgan likes to think that there's an equal amount of both and that Reid drinks sludge). Reid denies it, of course, but Morgan knows the truth. Really, he lives with Reid, and he _sees _it happen, so Reid can't deny it. Just once, Morgan wants to hide away all of the coffee and leave out an apple, just to see what Reid does.

**Rain**

Reid has a really bad habit of putting his health at risk when he's upset. On one occasion, Reid left work early because he was having trouble holding himself together, and Morgan _could not find him anywhere_. And he was _not_ panicking. When it got dark and Reid was _still_ not home, Morgan nearly had a heart attack. After a split-second decision of going for a walk in the park, even though it was pouring rain, he found Reid standing alone, trembling from both the cold and from the sobs he was doing his best to hide. He wasn't wearing a jacket, and was soaked to the bone, but seemingly unaware of it. He didn't even have to strength to protest when Morgan picked him up bridal-style, cradling him close and pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. He just sobbed harder.  
**  
**00000

**By the way, everyone, I've decided that I will be taking some 'requests'. If you have a word that you want me to use in the next set/chapter, leave it in your comment and I'll see what I can do.**

Also, each chapter will have a different amount of drabbles. I'll name each chapter according to how many drabbles it contains. Just a note.  



	2. 10

Title: Drabble Collection  
Author: 00Boo  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing(s): Morgan/Reid (pre-slash or established, depending on drabble)  
Rating: T  
Summary: A collection of drabbles of varying lengths inspired by a word generator.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms used. This is just for fun!

Notes: **I'm so very sorry it took so long, everyone! School was ending, and I had exams to do, but now I'm officially on summer vacation, so you can count on some faster updates in the near future! Also, my inspiration was kind of off for this section, so there's only 10, but I do hope you enjoy.**

(minor spoilers for UP, if you're interested)

00000

**Whipped Cream**

Morgan feels pathetic. And why shouldn't he, when all Reid has to do is _mention _whipped cream and Morgan is on the verge of being more turned on then he's ever been in his entire life. Of course, it's innocent enough. With Thanksgiving around the corner, Reid's only talking about pumpkin pie. That's it. It goes away soon enough, but then comes back tenfold when Thanksgiving arrives and Reid sprays the whipped cream _straight into his mouth. Right next to him. _Not only is Reid's mouth wide open, but it's overflowing and the cream is dripping down his chin and - _holyfreakingshitdammit. _Enough is enough. Not even caring that his entire family is there watching, Morgan grabs Reid's arm and crushes their lips together, stealing some of the whipped dessert for himself. He doesn't even notice Reid share a triumphant glance with his sisters.

**Books**

Reid has way too many books for his own good. Morgan doesn't understand why he doesn't just find some giant library with over five million books, finish every single one overnight, and then be done. But, then again, he's pretty sure that he's only thinking those things because he's at Reid's apartment and just tripped over _another_ book. They're seriously everywhere, collecting dust. There's no bookmarks anywhere because Reid doesn't need them, and there's multiple bookshelves in the living room but every one of them is empty. Yet, Reid can walk around his house without even looking at the floor, and Morgan hasn't seen him trip once, which is strange because they're _everywhere_. He considers asking Reid what his 'secret' is, but decides against because he doesn't want to look like a complete moron. He's also pretty sure Reid would make some sort of joke about him 'only tripping because he's never seen so many books in his life'. Ya, Reid's actually learning from Morgan and he's developed a very much 'under construction' attitude. Morgan blames the books. Everything is their fault.

**Pets**

The idea of Reid with a pet is horrifying. His house is always cluttered with books and papers, and Morgan has tried his damn hardest to get Reid to at least make an _effort _to clean something, but it always fails. Reid's tried getting a fish as some kind of 'practice' run, and he fed it properly, bought it plants, and pretty much spoiled it rotten (if it was even possible to spoil a_ fish_), but when it died only around a week later, the water was so murky that you couldn't see the other side of the bowl. Reid had taken this as a huge hit to his pride, and felt generally terrible. He spent an entire day moping, trying to convince Morgan how much of a failure he was, while Morgan tried to comfort him without laughing (because he was upset that he had killed a_ fish_). After that incident, Reid tried (with many failings when he realized he didn't know how to use a vacuum) to organize everything. The bookshelf that had been empty for who-knows-how-long was actually filled. Morgan helped Reid put _every single book _alphabetical order, which took them an entire day. When Christmas came around, there was actually enough room on the floor to fit a tree, and Reid went completely insane with lights and tinsel. In the end, Morgan had to admit that it actually seemed _cozy_ for the first time. On Christmas morning, Morgan woke up extra early to prepare his surprise, and when Reid got up only an hour later, hurrying into the living room like an excited child, he was greeted by a puppy.

**Storm**

Reid's not afraid of storms. The loud noises make him jump and the lightning hurts his eyes, but he's not _scared. _He knows that he's completely safe and sound inside of his home, and he even reminded everyone at work that there was a storm coming, so they know that he's perfectly fine. But, really, he told them that he was _not at all afraid, _so why did Morgan randomly show up when it reached it's peak? And why did he find himself pretty much tackling Morgan the second he walked through the door? And nothing explains why Morgan wrapped them both up in a blanket on the couch and rubbed his back as if he was afraid (because he wasn't). And Reid only buried himself into Morgan's arms because Morgan was warm and he was cold, simple as that. Reid isn't scared in the slightest. 

**Up**

Of all of the things that Garcia could have chosen to watch, she chose some animated kids movie about a house that can fly. Of course, Morgan doesn't _really_ care, and Reid looks like he's about to fall asleep anyway, but he's still confused. It's just the three of them, as per usual. They get together after stressful cases to relax, and it's actually something to look forward to. The movie starts out like any other children's movie, with two kids becoming friends and falling in love and all that other unrealistic crap, then suddenly takes a sharp turn and the wife becomes depressed, dies, and the old man is left all alone. Garcia, having never seen the movie before, is crying buckets on the other end of the couch. She turns to Morgan and gives a watery smile, laughing at how stupid she must look, and Morgan reaches over to wipe her tears away. Spencer, his head resting in Morgan's lap, shifts onto his back, and when Morgan looks down, he swears that he probably looks like a melting puddle of goo. He can practically _feel_ his gaze soften. Reid just continues to smile at him, eyes big and full of tears.

**Curtain**

Reid doesn't really care for interior decorating. He could care less about the color of the walls or the pattern of the curtains. However, he does enjoy _having_ curtains. Coming home from a particularly boring day at work, the first thing he notices when he walks in the door is that the curtains are missing and there are scraps of fabric scattered throughout the room, making a trail down the hallway. He finds the culprit under his bed, tongue rolling out of her mouth in innocent happiness; his Christmas present, a Samoyed puppy that he named Zoey. And she's looking at him in a way that makes it impossible to scold her, so he settles for coaxing her out and making her feel guilty by telling her about how much those particular curtains meant to him. That should teach her. 

**Fetch**

One of the first things that Reid wanted to teach Zoey was how to fetch. Of course, he was new at the whole 'training' thing, and didn't take into account that letting a puppy loose in a park was probably a bad idea. He ended up chasing her for over an hour, until some helpful dog-walkers decided to help. Luckily, she fell asleep almost as soon as they got home. Reid pretty much collapsed on the couch. He had plans with Derek, but he couldn't even muster enough strength to reach for the phone. When Derek let himself in later that evening, he burst out laughing at how worn-out Spencer looked, who fought back by pouting unhappily from his place on the sofa. Lucky for him, Derek didn't mind a night in.

**Coffee**

When Reid first joined the BAU all those years ago, Morgan was convinced that the kid drank coffee as a main diet. He was rarely seen without it, and on the rare occasions that he didn't have coffee, he was usually on his way _to get_ coffee. They were just co-workers at that point, and Morgan would always tease him about his sugar intake and caffeine fixes, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was seriously concerned for the kid's health. He didn't want to mention it, because they barely knew each other and it could be some kind of private issue, but he was still bothered. One day, the coffee maker broke down. It was just one of those things, and everyone groaned when they found out, but other then that there was nothing too severe about it. Reid, on the other hand, looks genuinely anxious at the news. Throughout the entire case, Reid looked to be on the verge of passing out, yet when they finally got on the jet to head home, he refused to shut his eyes and go to sleep. Morgan, lounging across from Reid, could tell exactly what was going on, and it only took him a few seconds to piece everything together. Nightmares. Acting as nonchalant as possible, Morgan stood up and plopped himself down next to his young co-worker without a word. Reid's entire body went rigid, and Morgan was about to walk away as if nothing happened, but then he felt the slightest of brushes against the baggy cloth on his legs, and realized that the kid was clinging almost unnoticeably to his pants (much like a child) in silent gratitude. He fell asleep almost instantly.

**Doe**  
**  
**Morgan really doesn't understand why people describe other as having some kind of animal attribute. At the moment, Garcia is (once again) rambling about Reid, and she keeps using the term "doe eyes", and Morgan has absolutely no idea what she's talking about. Garcia notices, of course, and swivels in her chair to bring up a picture of a deer on the computer. He's just about to interrupt her search and tell her that Reid is _a human_, but suddenly there's a picture of _Bambi _on the screen, and Morgan understands everything.****

Huzzah

Reid is drunk. Those few words should be enough to send anyone running for the hills. The entire team is having a night out, and Garcia thought it would be funny to force Reid to play a drinking game with them. Well, he did, and now he's completely smashed and acting as obnoxious as ever. And strangers seem to find Reid extremely attractive when he's drunk, which Morgan hates with a burning passion. Every time someone comes up to ask Reid to dance or 'take a walk' or whatever, Morgan tightens his grip on Reid's waist and glares with all his might, effectively scaring them all away. And every single time he scares somebody away, Reid throws his hands up and screams "Huzzah!" at the top of his lungs (he does it _every single time, _and Morgan still can't figure out why). Garcia and Prentiss burst out laughing, and the sulking stranger looks back in envy because Reid always ends his outburst with a childish, drunken, _adorable_ giggle. It was going to be a very long night.

00000 

**I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to use all of the requests that were sent in, but I tried my hardest! Keep them coming~ I'm always up for new ideas!**

Also, I changed the kind of dog Zoey was at least 5 times, but I saw a Samoyed puppy at the park and I fell in love with it's fluffyness. If you don't know what a Samoyed is, go find a picture! They're adorable! 


End file.
